Keep On Moving
by Addicted to Dean W
Summary: Passer sa saint-Valentin seul dans une boîte de rencontre, ce n'était pas la meilleure idée de Dean. Heureusement, un joli slow en compagnie d'une merveilleuse créature va changer son avis.


Titre: Keep on moving

Rating: T

Pairing: Wincest

Summary: Passer sa saint-Valentin seul dans une boîte de rencontre, ce n'était pas la meilleure idée de Dean. Heureusement, un joli slow en compagnie d'une merveilleuse créature va changer son avis.

NDA : Voilà, j'espère que vous allez apprécier cette semi Songfic faites à partir de la chanson _Keep on moving_ de _The Blackout_.

Ps: I don't own supernatural, Dean or Sam, sadly.

00oo00oo00

Dean étouffa un bâillement. Il n'était pourtant que neuf heures du soir. Assis au comptoir du bar, il regardait plus ou moins subtilement les femmes de la boîte. Il avait cru que venir flirter dans une boîte de nuit à la st-valentin allait être fructueux et qu'il allait pouvoir s'éclater avec une Aphrodite pour le reste de la nuit, mais apparemment, il avait eu tort. La majorité des personnes présentes étaient des couples sortis faire la fête ou des groupes d'amies qui se sortaient pour oublier les folies des hommes qui ne voulaient point d'elle. Résultat, Dean se retrouvait assis, calmant sa solitude au milieu de quelques cocktails censés lui remonter le moral, ce qui ne fonctionnait pas vraiment. Les lumières clignotantes de la piste de danse lui aveuglaient les yeux et la musique lui écorchait les oreilles. Il n'avait jamais été fan du techno.

Il cala d'une traite son énième verre et la pensée de Sam aussi seul que lui à leur hôtel lui effleura l'esprit. Son frère n'avait pas voulu l'accompagner, ne voyant pas l'intérêt des coups d'un soir. Dean lui avait ri au nez à cette remarque et Sam s'était offusqué.

- Ce n'est pas drôle Dean. Peut-être que pour toi, baiser ce n'est rien, mais pour moi c'est une démonstration d'amour.

- Une démonstration d'amour du corps oui.

- Mais arrête! Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.

- Tu m'étonnes d'être resté vierge jusqu'à 20 ans. Sérieusement.

Ça aurait pu s'arrêter là, Sam s'étant détourné en maudissant intérieurement son frère, mais Dean avait dû continuer à agacer son cadet.

- Mais pour de vrai Sam. Tu comptes vraiment rester sur les routes à ne jamais tomber amoureux et à te contenter toi-même?

- Me contenter moi-mê… DEAN!

- Hahaha.

- C'est tout sauf amusant. Et juste pour que tu le saches, je ne cherche pas l'amour.

- Pourquoi? Tout le monde cherche l'amour. À moins… À moins que tu n'ais déjà quelqu'un en tête!

- Ne sois pas plus stupide que tu ne l'es déjà, avait grogné Sam. De qui voudrais-tu que je sois amoureux?

- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que tu te meurs pour Ruby.

- Putain Dean. Elle est morte et c'était une salope. Point final!

- Ne te caches pas que tu as tout de même eu quelque chose pour elle.

- Oui, avait concédé Sam au grand étonnement de son frère. J'ai eu quelque chose pour elle un moment, mais ça n'a fait que me distraire de ce que je vivais déjà.

- Alors j'ai raison. Tu aimes quelqu'un!

- Même si ce serait le cas, ça ne te regarderait pas.

- Tu es nul. Sam, je suis ton frère, tu peux tout me dire!

Sam avait lancé un regard noir à Dean qui lui faisait un faux air de « Allez, dis-moi tout !» que les filles des feuilletons américain utilisent avec leurs meilleures amies. À ce moment, tout ce que Sammy avait pu se dire fut que jamais Dean ne pourrait comprendre et il s'était détourné de nouveau.

- Tu devrais partir.

- Sam…

- Sérieusement Dean. Si tu ne vas pas tout de suite à ton bar, il ne te restera que les moches.

Dean avait attendu, mais Sam ne lui avait rien dit d'autre. Il était donc sortit, mais, comme l'avait prévu l'autre, il n'y avait déjà plus personne à se prendre dans la boîte. Voilà pourquoi il se retrouvait seul au bar, ayant pour seul compagnie un barman qui avait désespérément besoin de se confier à quelqu'un à propos de son mariage chancelant.

- Et ma femme ne me laisse même plus sortir pour aller ailleurs qu'au travail! En plus, je peux jurer que bientôt elle va m'obliger à quitter la boîte. Vous savez, je comprends que ce n'est pas un bon exemple pour mes enfants que leur père travaille dans un bar, mais si c'est le seul moyen que j'ai de les faire vivre, elle devrait le respecter, non? En plus, Linda est de retour!

Dean enfouit sa tête dans ses bras. Cet imbécile ne pouvait donc pas se taire? Sérieusement, est-ce qu'il avait une tête de psy? Putain! Une main sur son épaule le fit sursauter et il se retourna d'un bon vers le possesseur de l'objet de sa frayeur.

- Relax Dean. C'est moi.

- Seigneur Sammy, tu m'as fait peur.

- Ouais. Tu as peut-être un peu trop bu, se moqua le cadet en s'installant à côté de lui. Une bière!, demanda-t-il au barman qui, furieux d'avoir été interrompu, s'en alla la lui chercher en grommelant.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?, grogna Dean en reprenant son souffle.

- Hum… je détestais l'idée de nous être séparé en froid et de devoir attendre à demain pour te faire des excuses que tu aurais accepté trop facilement en ignorant le fait qu'on devrait parler au lieu de garder autant de secrets pour nous-même et…

- Wow Sammy. Tu m'as perdu là…

- Pardon. Je voulais juste m'excuser et te dire que oui, tu avais raison.

- Tu aimes quelqu'un? Je savais!

- Non! Enfin si, mais là n'est pas la question. Je voulais juste dire que tu avais raison à propos du fait qu'on devrait tout se dire.

- Je sais.

- Mais ça implique que tu parles aussi.

Sam vit distinctement la grimace qui se forma sur le visage de son frère et soupira. Ça allait être dur, mais bon. Il ne s'était pas fait d'illusion.

- Pourquoi es-tu réellement ici Sam, demanda Dean.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

- Ce n'est pas ton genre de te pointer dans un bar à dix heures pour parler sentiment avec ton frère. Qu'est-ce que tu fais vraiment ici?

- Je… J'ai…

Le barman déposa finalement une bière devant lui et Sam s'en empara avec empressement, s'en servant comme excuse.

- Sam.

Dean le fixait avec inquiétude, attendant visiblement une mauvaise nouvelle.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Dean. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise nouvelle. Enfin, rien de grave.

- Tu n'es pas possédé ou quelque chose du genre au moins?

- Non, ricana un peu Sam qui trouvait la question incroyablement stupide. Non, j'ai juste eu une… discussion avec Cas.

- Cas s'est pointé? Ça fait des mois qu'on l'appelle et qu'il ne vient pas! Quel fils de pute! Je te jure, la prochaine…

- Relax Dean. Il a dit qu'il était désolé de ne pas avoir pu venir plus tôt.

- Ouais c'est ça. Et pourquoi tu l'as appelé au fait?

- Je ne l'ai pas appelé. Il est venu tout seul en me demandant d'arranger quelque chose.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait?

- Je viens de te le dire, soupira Sam.

- Ben ce n'était pas la chose la plus précise du monde!

- Il voulait qu'on se parle. Selon lui, c'est la clé de notre réussite et si on ne fait rien alors on va tout perdre.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment l'impression d'avoir une chose de plus à perdre.

- C'est ce que je lui ai répondu. Il m'a traité de con, a dit que je savais ce qu'il voulait dire et il est partit.

- Hum. Et qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire?

- Nous.

- Quoi?

- Il disait qu'au moins on est ensemble.

- C'est quasiment romantique.

- Je t'en prie Dean. Arrête de te bloquer dès qu'il est question de sentiment.

- Je ne suis pas bloqué côté sentiment!

- Si. Tu es l'être le plus bouché au monde côté cœur!

Dean étouffa un grognement dans une nouvelle gorgé de bière et jeta un regard noir au barman qui les écoutait avec attention.

- Vous deux avez des problèmes de couple, c'est certain. Si vous voulez je peux aider.

- Non merci. On n'est pas ensemble, soupira Sam.

- Oh, rupture récente? C'est triste. On voit tout de suite que vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre. Allez, je vais vous aider à vous remettre sur pied! Pablo! Ouais! Un slow man! Et voilà.

Les premières notes de la chanson s'élevèrent dans l'air et les deux frères rougirent.

- C'est que… on n'est pas…, essaya d'expliquer Dean.

- Na an! Pas de ça avec moi!, se fâcha le barman. Maintenant je vous veux sur la piste de danse ou je vous y traîne moi-même! Allez, c'est la saint-valentin. Laissez cupidon agir sur votre cœur! GO!

N'ayant pas vraiment le choix, les deux frères quittèrent le comptoir et se glissèrent au milieu des couples en train de se former.

- Eum… je vais guider si tu le veux bien, annonça Sam avec gêne.

- Comme tu veux. De toute façon tu es plus grand.

Dean glissa ses mains autour du cou de son cadet et frissonna en sentant les mains de celui-ci passer sur ses hanches avec délicatesse. Leurs premiers pas furent un peu maladroits, mais Sam guidait bien. Après quelques autres petites secondes, les paroles de la chanson s'élevèrent. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent alors, brillant dans les lumières tamisées de la boîte de nuit.

_Now I'm looking at you_

_And you're liking it too_

_I would never ask for anything more_

_As I'm walking away_

_Won't you ask me to stay?_

_I'm sorry if I'm not good enough_

_What if I was never aiming to lie?_

_What if I don't have to say goodbye?_

- Sammy?

- Hum?

Même ces quelques mots ne les sortaient point de leur torpeur. Les paroles de la chanson les hypnotisaient. Aucun des deux n'aurait voulu l'avouer, mais ils aimaient ce qui était en train de se passer, peu importe ce qui était en train de se passer.

- Je suis désolé. Tu as raison, je suis un être bouché.

- Ne dit pas ça. Tu ne serais pas toi si tu ne l'étais pas.

- Mais tout de même…

Dean rigola un peu intérieurement. C'était à croire que la chanson avait été choisie juste pour eux.

_Now you're walking with me_

_And I'm all I can be_

_Just don't ask for any more than this_

_Just speak only the truth_

_Even if your voice shakes_

_I want to know where I stand with you_

_Sorry that I never thought it would change_

_But what if we don't let the past hold sway_

- Je suis amoureux de quelqu'un, annonça soudainement Sam.

Dean reporta son regard qui s'était éloigné dans celui de son frère. Sam tressaillit sous la puissance des yeux verts et se mordit la lèvre.

- De qui?, demanda l'aîné.

- De quelqu'un d'extraordinaire, mais je ne peux pas en parler.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que c'est mal, laissa échapper le cadet dans un souffle.

- Allons. Ça ne peut pas être pire que tous ces démons et autre que tu as aimé.

- Oui, ça l'est. Dean…

_Keep on moving (Do you know which way to start)_

_Keep on moving (Do you know we're aiming at the sky)_

_Where did it go?_

_Where did it go?_

_Where did it go?_

Le slow termina soudainement et Sam secoua la tête. Bon sens, pourquoi en parlait-il? Surtout avec Dean! Ça devait être toutes ces saint-valentins en solitaire qui lui retombaient sur l'âme. N'empêche que son cœur battait tout de même pour le chasseur depuis des lustres et que, ce soir, et surtout depuis la visite de Castiel le sommant de l'avouer à Dean, il se sentait prêt à l'avouer.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il inspira profondément et, fut coupé par son élan par Dean qui parla avant lui.

- On devrait peut-être rentrer à l'hôtel. Le barman ne nous lâche pas des yeux et ça me fou les jetons.

Déçu, le peu de courage qu'il s'était accumulé s'étant envolé, Sam hocha la tête et suivit son frère dehors. Ils commencèrent alors à marcher pour retourner à l'hôtel qui se trouvait environ à cinq ou six minutes de là.

Ils marchèrent en silence, malgré leur esprit bourdonnant. Dean se demandait bien ce que Sam avait en tête et imaginait des scénarios de plus en plus bizarres afin d'expliquer le comportement de son frère. Sam, de son côté, perdait de plus en plus son courage au fil des secondes, l'attente lui ajoutant de plus en plus de doute à l'esprit.

Alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à une ou deux minutes de l'hôtel, Dean bifurqua soudainement et pris la direction d'un parc à leur gauche. Pris de court, Sam s'arrêta, se demandant s'il devait ou non suivre son aîné. La réponse lui fut offerte lorsque, s'apercevant que le plus jeune ne le suivait pas, Dean tourna sur lui-même et lui jeta un regard inquisiteur.

- Alors? Tu viens ou pas?

Sam bafouilla une excuse maladroite et, rejoignant son frère, ils pénétrèrent dans le parc.

La nuit était claire et la lune magnifique. Pendant qu'ils marchaient en silence, ils admiraient tous deux son croissant clair, d'un argent pure dont seule la lune a le secret.

- C'est magnifique, non?, fit remarquer Sam sans vraiment en faire une question.

Dean hocha la tête, puis détourna son regard du ciel, l'air de soudain se rappeler les déceptions que cette partie de la planète lui avaient offertes.

Ils continuèrent donc d'avancer et, à chaque pas de plus qu'il faisait, Sam se torturait un peu plus. Allez, ils devaient ouvrir la bouche.

- Dean…

Sa voix fut soudainement bloquée par un profond gémissement et Dean se tourna vers lui, surpris.

- C'était toi ça?, demanda l'aîné ne sachant s'il devait rire ou s'inquiéter.

Sam avait rougi jusqu'au bout des oreilles. Bien sûr que non ce n'était pas lui, même si ça avait sonné comme-ci.

- NON! Pourquoi aurai-je…

Il fut à nouveau coupé par le gémissement, qui s'étira plus longtemps cette fois. Il parvint donc à en localiser la source. Un petit bosquet derrière lui, au bord du chemin.

Dean éclata de rire et entraîna son petit frère loin du bosquet et Sam fut soulagé que les soupçons se fussent éloignés de lui.

- Hahaha. Pardon Sammy. J'ai vraiment cru que c'était toi sur le coup, s'excusa Dean au milieu de deux éclats de rire une fois qu'ils furent un peu plus loin. C'était si bien synchronisé.

- Et si ça l'avait été?

Merde. Pourquoi avait-il dit ça? Merde, merde, MERDE!

Sam attendit une réponde, se maudissant intérieurement. En plus, comme pour rendre la chose pire, Dean ne sortit pas de boutade, comme il l'aurait habituellement fait dans une situation qu'il aurait jugé étrange. Non, son grand frère se contentait de le fixer avec incertitude, se demandant ce que son Sammy avait bien pu vouloir dire.

- Sam, si c'est à propos du slow qu'on a dansé tout à l'heure, commença finalement Dean d'une voix gênée. Je… tu…

Dean ouvrit et referma la bouche quelque fois avant de simplement la refermer, rit un coup et détourner les yeux vers ses pieds en se léchant timidement la lèvre inférieure. Sam reconnu se dernier geste. Dean le faisait toujours quand il ne savait plus quoi dire ou qu'il était gêné de la position dans laquelle il se trouvait.

L'instant s'éternisait et l'air autour d'eux semblait de plus en plus lourd. Les paroles de la chanson sur laquelle ils avaient dansée resurgirent alors dans l'esprit de Sam.

_« Keep on moving » 'Reste en mouvement' ou 'continu d'avancer'. _

"_Just speak only the truth" 'Dit juste la vérité'_

"_Even if your voice shakes" 'Même si ta voix tremble'_

"_I want to know where I stand with you" 'Je veux savoir où j'en suis avec toi'_

Sam fut frappé par ces paroles de la même manière qu'il fut frappé par la révélation de l'existence des anges. C'était le bon moment. Là. Maintenant. S'il ne parlait pas, il n'aurait plus jamais sa chance.

- Dean!

Sa voix retentit comme un éclat, comme s'il perdait son frère et qu'il tentait désespérément de le retenir. Elle sonna, forte dans la nuit, éclairant son esprit et rendant sa révélation plus facile à avouer.

- Je t'aime.

Sa voix ne trembla pas. Lui non plus. Il resta simplement là. Debout. Face à celui à qui ses mots si doux, et pourtant si lourds, étaient destinés. Son message avait été fait et il l'avait annoncé avec espoir, tendresse et certitude. Ce qui devait maintenant se produire n'était plus de son ressort. Il avait avoué. Sa tâche était accomplie.

Dean reçu ces mots comme l'on reçoit un boulet de canon. Il chancela, ouvrit la bouche et doucement murmura, comme un rappel.

- Sammy…

Ce surnom auquel il n'avait jamais vraiment tint pris à ce moment tout son sens pour Sam. Il y vit tout ce que Dean avait insinué par celui-ci au court de leur vie. Sam comprit alors que ses sentiments avaient toujours été réciproques et qu'il était loin d'être celui qui s'était confessé le premier. Dean avait exprimé son amour pour son frère dès le premier jour et le lui avait répété sans cesse depuis. _Samm_y…

Sans hésitation aucune, Sam se jeta en avant et jamais le monde ne connut telle embrase. Ils s'enlacèrent au point de ne plus devenir qu'un être et leurs lèvres au milieu de leurs baisés ne cessaient de se murmurer leur amour. Non. Rien de plus beau ne s'était jamais produit sur terre, et cette première fois n'était pas destiné à être la dernière.

Dans les cieux, seuls témoins de ce moment, Castiel se tint près de Dieu et ils virent que cela était bon.

00oo00oo00

Je suis désolé pour ceux qui s'attendait à du hard gay incestuous sex, mais j'ai pensé que cette fin était la bonne.

JE SUIS INFINIMENT DÉSOLÉ POUR TOUT CE TEMPS OÙ JE N'AI PAS ÉCRIT! JE MÉRITE DE MOURIR POUR ÇA! ARG!

Ça m'a pris au moins deux ans écrire cette fic. J'espère que son contenu me rachète et, pour ma défense, il y en a deux autres qui s'en viennent :P

Je vous aime tous! N'oubliez pas de commenter et de voter.

Addicted


End file.
